My Twisted Sunshine
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [Oneshot, KittyxLance] Set during Growing Pains. Amidst feelings of shock, fear, anger and duty, there is one emotion that she just could not place. Or maybe he confuses her, that's all. R&R.


**a/n:** Hello. Wow, I'm on a roll these days. This is another new category for me, and was the result of a burst of inspiration that struck me after going on a desperate search for an obsession while looking at sites, fanfiction, and images. You might not have a clue to what I'm talking about, so all I really wanna say is go. Read. Now. And enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men: Evolution or the song 'Ever After.'

-

_**Emotions I gave it eruptions  
We both still care, so it's still alive   
Tunnel vision, determination  
I want you; I want to make it right…**_

…_**You are my twisted sunshine.  
**_

Did she hear it right?

She began to doubt her own ears, for if she believed them, she'd have to accept the fact that Avalanche had just exposed them for who they were.

Mutants.

Freaks.

Everything began to feel like that first time she'd discovered her powers. The day she met Lance.

She'd felt so… _wrong. _Out of place, like she didn't belong there. And she would have given up anything to not feel that way again.

She stood there for what felt like an eternity, gawking at him, mouth agape and frozen in place.

She couldn't believe it.

No, scratch that; she didn't _want _to believe it.

She tore her gaze from him to the people surrounding her; sneering, pointing, _staring_. Oh God, she hated the looks. Especially all the _words_ behind them.

They spoke of contempt, disgust, loathing.

Her nails dug crescents into her palms when she balled her hands, shaking and biting a lip.

First, there was shock, then fear, and then anger. A pure, deep fury that is only expected to follow the former emotions.

How could he do this to them, to himself, to _her_? She'd always known he was on the opposing side, an enemy, but she thought she saw something beneath that hardened and uncaring exterior. She thought she saw _Lance_.

Where was that guy she talked with on the phone until the wee hours of the morning? The one whose grin she'd find so endearing when he'd tried to catch her attention, who'd showed her that he was just like her; only a normal kid who wanted so desperately to live like everyone else.

But she didn't. All she saw was Avalanche, and that was all there was to see.

Only a villain.

Nothing but a hood.

How did she expect her to get on with her life after this?

But that was only the beginning of the worst as she felt the ground trembling under her.

"Oh no," she gasped under her breath. Of course they needed to prove something as outrageous as that. They _had_ to use their powers.

She felt a swift gust of wind suddenly pass her, and when she saw a flash accompanying it, she knew it was Quicksilver. She heard Blob growling and Toad's empty threats.

The Brotherhood was causing havoc all around her, terrorizing the humans.

And above the astonishment, the disbelief, the dread and the rage she felt, there came duty. That sense of responsibility Professor X always spoke of.

Cyclops was shooting lasers at Blob, Spike was trying to keep up with Quicksilver, and Jean was levitating collapsing debris away from the crowds. The others were using their powers as well.

Running towards her, with fright etched on her face, was that girl she knew from History class. At the back was Toad, spitting balls of muck everywhere.

This was it. The moment of truth. No turning back.

"Wait!" She found herself yelling as the girl rushed into her, and she phased them both through the sticky gunk. When Toad went by and she had let go of the girl, she could not bear to look into her eyes. Instead, she ran farther away and tried to help where she could, but she never looked at the eyes. It was too hard.

Everything had become so confusing; all the deafening screams, the falling buildings, and the ever-consuming flames had meshed into an uncontrollable chaos that sometimes she didn't know where she was going or could not see what was happening.

Maybe that's what happened.

She had been helping some kids back on their feet when she heard it. Heard_ him_.

"**Kitty!"**

He had spoken her name, or more likely, shouted it, with an anxious tinge to his voice. That alerted her enough to look up to see something wooden and _burning_ plummeting towards her. She forced her body to move, but it wouldn't obey. She didn't even have time to scream.

Suddenly, something, or _someone_, pushed her out of the way and for an instant, her vision blurred and it cleared up only to the dull green of the grass in front of her as she felt herself crash unto it.

She looked behind her, past the blazing fire and the wreckage, to see a familiar figure lying beneath it.

In that one split second, panic seized her heart and everything grew quiet. A sickening, ominous silence.

"**Lance!"**

She couldn't help it; she said his name with a semblance of how he'd said hers.

Immediately, she rushed to his side but was kept back by the inferno. Eyes widened when she saw that he was unconscious.

'_No, no, please no…'_

Holding back tears and depending on impulse, she phased through it and grabbed a hold of his wrists, dragging his dead weight to safety.

So many emotions had overtook her that night, but the one she was feeling right now was something indescribable.

God, did she want to punch his lights out the moment he woke up! What the hell was he thinking? He saved her and… and…

He saved her.

She nearly scoffed if not for the circumstances. He'd saved her, right after he'd revealed their secret. What was that supposed to mean?

He stirred on her lap and she realized that nothing mattered anymore. He was here and she was here and maybe, just maybe…

Lance Alvers _was_ there, hidden under that façade of Avalanche, and he still _cared_…

And the thing was, she still did too.

It started to rain and she closed her eyes in peace, inwardly thanking Storm for this one opportunity, and she cradled his head in her arms and brushed the wet brown hair that was plastered to his forehead.

The pandemonium had died down and no sound was heard except for the pattering of raindrops on the pavement.

Maybe everything was going to be alright after all.

_fin_

**-**

**a/n:** So, how was it? Once again, this is my first shot at an X-men fic and as Lance/Kitty is my favorite couple, as well as Gambit/Rogue, I decided to chance it. Gosh, I must really suck because I don't even know the name of the episode I got his scene from. It's been a while since I watched this thing. Oh well, I tried. So please tell me how it was, in way of comments, constructive criticism, or even flames, when you

**REVIEW! **

And once again, just in case you have short-term memory

**REVIEW!**


End file.
